1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a computer program, and to a device for operating a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method and a device for determining traffic routing information for a vehicle are known from Published German patent application document DE 10 2008 025 707 A1. Here, position data and time data of one other vehicle in surroundings of the vehicle are detected. The detected position data and time data are transmitted to the vehicle. Based on the received position data and time data of the other vehicle, traffic routing information is determined for the vehicle. Here it may be provided that the traffic routing information is provided to a driver assistance system of the vehicle. The driver assistance system of the vehicle may adjust a speed of the vehicle to the roadway course ahead of the vehicle based on the traffic routing information provided to it.